


Prom Kisses, Promises

by LordLenne



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Condoms, Lemon, M/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:23:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14428443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLenne/pseuds/LordLenne
Summary: Ness finally musters up the courage to ask his crush for a dance at the night of high school prom. Together, they share their first kiss and vow to make their night together as something wonderful to remember.





	Prom Kisses, Promises

**Disclaimer:** This is the second and final warning. Do not read this story if you are under the age of 18 as this story contains adult-oriented content. By choosing to proceed, you acknowledge that you are willing to read such content because you are 18 or older, given consent by a legal guardian, or you have chosen to ignore these warnings, and you relinquish your ability to reserve any legal claim for any inconveniences or damages you may encounter.

 **Important Note:** Be reminded that all characters involved in this story are at least the age of 18.

**~W~W~W~**

Prom night seemed so perfect for Eagleland High. Everyone who stepped into the arena had a smile on their face when they saw how everything was laid out. Refreshments were beyond expectations, the band and DJ were endlessly energetic, students were thrilled with all the events, and even the teachers enjoyed their selves with romantic dates. The prom king and queen were announced, and everyone was overjoyed with the results.

None of that really mattered to Ness when the only person that mattered to him was just a stone’s throw away. His eyes were locked onto who he considered more than a best friend, but was never sure if the feelings were mutual. He hoped to find out now, taking advantage of the strange situation where he was sitting alone at the wall… without his date.

Lucas contemplated leaving the place. Nothing felt more embarrassing than sitting alone at prom. He could feel the chaperones’ pitiful stares sting him. He figured he should bail and walk home before he felt any worse. Just as he stood up, a single person walked up in front of him, looking more handsome than his usual calm self. He expected to see Ness here, but not alone just like he was. He sat down next to him, preventing him from leaving so easily.

“All alone?” Ness stated the obvious, starting the conversation. “Where’s your date?”

Lucas glanced at him, and then looked forward where the dance floor was, pointing at her. Ness saw the girl Lucas had went with holding another male in her grasp, leaning into his chest contently.

“She only went with me so she didn’t go alone in front of her friends,” Lucas told. “Basically dumped me after we got here.”

“Tch…what a bitch.”

Ness thought he would encourage agreement from the blond, but he sat silent with a lonesome face on him.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I never had a date tonight,” he admitted.

Lucas glared at him in surprise, almost in denial. “Really? _You?_ One of the most popular seniors in this school? A girl didn’t even ask you out?”

“Oh, plenty of girls asked me out… but I turned them down. I told them I wanted to go with someone else. Turns out that person had a date before I got the chance to ask them, though.”

“Oh… well that sucks.” Lucas grinned at him. “Their loss. They’d be lucky to have gone with a guy like you.”

Ness smiled back. “Well, they still have a chance to be my prom date, since I just learned that person’s date just dumped them.”

The words ringed loudly in the blond’s ears, and he had an immediate epiphany on the spot. He stared at Ness stupidly, still in denial that a dream was about to come true. His lips struggled to even quiver, unsure of what to say.

Ness found how amusing it was to have caught his friend dumbfounded. Though this wasn’t the first time, Ness liked how the blond’s usual flustered nature failed to undermine how cute he was in his formal attire. Instead of letting him feel feverish, he stood up and offered out his hand to him.

“Wanna dance?” Ness asked, warmly smiling at him.

Still unable to voice his joy, Lucas impulsively took his hand, and lifted himself up. With their hands still held, they walked to the dance floor, taking whatever spot was available for a couple. Lucas let his arms be guided by the taller boy, having them placed on the other’s shoulders. He felt his torso gently wrapped by the other’s arms, and felt a sense of sanctuary like never before. Granted, he had never been this intimately close with another person that wasn’t a family member, and his heart pounded faster with each passing second.

Though he was coming to accept his current position, Lucas was still astonished by the situation. To him, having a real prom date spending time with him was like having a boyfriend or girlfriend, as his feelings were roused so quickly by the person he admired the most. He couldn’t doubt Ness for a second—making him an easy victim for his daily pranks—but nonetheless esteemed him greatly. He was certain Ness was trying to show that he felt the same towards himself.

His feelings became more than high respect when he finally looked up from Ness’s chest and into his eyes, noses just a few inches away. The violet twilight matched the purple tinted vest he wore over his dark shirt, and he absolutely fell in love gazing at it. He felt like he could stare at it forever—falling entranced by that dazing mauve aurora sitting right above his charming smile.

But Lucas wasn’t the only one who fell in love. This was Ness’s first time being so close to someone he liked too, and he fell in love all over again from completely holding the blond so close in a way that was more than platonic. For a moment, he lost himself in the blond’s watery azure eyes, concerned that he was about to let tears slip by him.

“Are you okay?” Ness asked in a low tone.

Hearing Ness’s whisper woke the blond from his trance, but also soothed him at the same time. “I’m just really happy.”

Ness smiled. “I am too.”

The next song transitioned into an even gentler song, and couples all around the gym began to hold their partners even closer. When the two boys caught sight of this, Lucas glanced at Ness with interest, asking for permission. Once Ness, nodded, Lucas happily placed his head close to Ness’s shoulder, letting their bodies touch closer than before as they swayed slowly to the song.

“How long have you felt like this?” Lucas asked.

“Only recently,” Ness answered. “I got a wake-up call after I realized I didn’t want to go with any of the girls I know. I just wished I told you sooner.”

Lucas grinned, hiding it in the dark from his friend. “At least we’re together now… right?”

Ness brushed his head against him. “Right.”

As their bodies slowly twisted, Lucas had the chance to look around him beyond Ness’s body. No one was eyeing them like they were the strangest couple in the room. There were more people than he could count who were too focused with their own romances.

“What about you?” Ness asked.

“Huh?” Lucas looked up at him.

“How long have you… um, liked me?” Ness restated.

Lucas momentarily retracted his smile, and revealed it again when he settled on a thought. “Probably longer than you can guess.”

“Since… start of senior year?”

“Nope.”

“Start of high school?”

“Nope.”

Ness’s eyes widened when he figured Lucas's crush was longer than he expected. “…8th grade?”

Lucas imitated the sound of buzzer. “Three strikes, you’re out,” he joked, referring to Ness’s favorite athletic activity.

“Aw, I lost?” Ness played along. “Do I at least get a prize for trying?”

Lucas placed his lips on Ness’s cheek, pressing just enough to tease him along with a smirk.

“Not on the lips?” Ness quietly whined.

“Maybe if you get the next question right.”

“Ask away.”

“Well… can you make me a promise?” Lucas shifted his arms from Ness’s waist to around his neck.

“What kind of promise?” Ness inquired.

“That… you’ll remember this night as one of the best nights of your life, just like I will. And that now we’re _together_ … we’ll make the most of what’s left of our senior year, _together_.”

Ness confidently nodded and vowed with all his heart. “I promise.”

As the words whiffed by his ears, Lucas gently tugged Ness down, prompting him to lean forward. Their lips finally met, and prom night became perfect for them both.

When they pulled away, their noses just barely touched. Beaming at each other, they solidified their oath just as the last song of the night was ending.

“I love you, Ness.”

“I love you too, Lucas.”

**~W~W~W~**

After Lucas finished washing his hands, he slapped his face with cold water in an attempt to cool down his burning, blushing face. He still couldn’t believe what just happened to him. All that he dreamed of for the longest time just came true in one night. It was no wonder he still felt so flushed—his life’s crush actually became his boyfriend in just less than half an hour. He stared at the mirror after drying his face. He finally came to accept it and proceeded with carrying out his promise with Ness: to make the best of their new relationship.

Lucas exited the restroom and found Ness leaning against the wall, waiting for him as expected.

“Ready to go?” the uncapped boy asked, extending his hand out.

“Mm-hm.” Instead of reaching for his hand, Lucas took his arm, holding him close as they walked through the hallway, merging with the leaving crowd.

As they exited, they noticed the stream of people were slowed down by multiple teachers and chaperones standing outside the entrance, yielding passing by students with bags. Most who were offered them reached in, and it was only until the two saw what was pulled out were they reminded that they were given notice something like this would happen after prom.

There was a given notice to all prom participants and students’ parents that condoms were going to be passed out post-prom to advocate safe-sex, signifying it as “better safe than sorry.” Teenagers thought adults didn’t know how sexually active they were, but they themselves didn’t know it wasn’t that difficult to stay aware of trends just by keeping a constant close eye. Students were either readily or casually reaching in the bags and pinched out one or two condoms, slipping them in whatever pockets or bags they had. Dates who disregarded sex obviously pushed their way through and ignored the adults, but there were also those who felt awkward about confronting them and contemplated going to a different exit to avoid the trouble.

Lucas thought they were going to be the former, and try to push their way through as they kept walking forward without being stopped. But just as they passed by a bag, Ness coolly reached in and pulled a couple out, putting them in his pants pocket. They continued walking to the parking lot without a word.

Lucas stared at Ness, curious about his thoughts as he tried to suppress his own when ideas came to him. Ness noticed the blond’s concern, and faintly blushed.

“We don’t have to,” Ness stated. “It’s just in case something happens... you know?”

Lucas gulped, almost ashamed by what he was about to utter. “What if… I want to?”

They stopped as soon as they reached Ness’s car, but Lucas refused to let go, prompting Ness to answer. Ness turned his head and they stared at each other awkwardly.

"Do you want to?" Ness asked.

"I do," Lucas affirmed. He held Ness's hands in front of him, squeezing them delicately. "I _want you_ , Ness."

"You... _want me_?" Ness repeated.

Lucas nodded. "I want to make love with you. Do you?"

Ness nervously smiled as he felt his face heat up, but he wasn't restricted by embarrassment. "I do. I want to make this the best night for the both of us—a night to really remember—like our promise."

“I agree,” Lucas grinned. “Then let’s do it.”

“Alright,” Ness settled. “Well, now we’ll need a bed and some privacy, won’t we?”

“Will your place work?”

“I don’t think so,” Ness said. “Tracy’s home. You know how meddlesome she is.”

“Right… then in that case, we can try mine.”

They both entered the car and Ness began driving to Lucas’s home, which was not too far off from the school. Ness parked on the side of the street, noticing the single car parked in Lucas’s house.

“Isn’t your dad home?” Ness asked.

“He is, but… he might leave if I ask.”

“Wait, so you’re going to tell him about _us_?”

Lucas shook his head. “Just trust me and wait here.”

He exited the car and went up to his home, unlocking the door with his home keys. Entering, he immediately found his father watching television in peace. Flint had already noticed his son returned home and turned his gaze to him.

“How was prom?” he asked, smirking at him.

“Fun,” Lucas answered. “So, Dad, I need you to do me a small favor.”

“And what’s that?”

“Could you maybe… leave the house for a while?”

Flint nudged an eyebrow, curious to the strange request. “May I ask for what reason?”

Lucas gulped, unsure about whether to be direct. Instead, he decided to beat around the bush a bit more. “Well… you know that thing about the teachers handing out condoms after prom?”

“For safe-sex. I’m aware.”

“Well, I brought my prom date with me,” Lucas told. He timidly looked down. “So…”

Flint nodded indifferently at his son, continuing to keep his cool. “I see. Well, don’t mind me. As long as you use protection, you can do what you want.”

“We will, but… is it possible for you to just… leave for a while?”

“You think I’m going to invade your privacy?”

“No, I know you wouldn’t do such a thing, but… it’s more intimate if we’re alone, y’know?”

Flint chuckled at his son. “I understand. I could go for some late dinner anyways.” Flint got up from his seat and put on his shoes, taking his wallet and keys along. “I’ll give you both an hour at most, okay? I’m not spending more than that at the diner. But when I come home, I promise I won’t interrupt if you’re still going at it.”

“ _Still going at it…?”_ Lucas echoed the words loudly in his mind.

Flint opened the door and saw the running vehicle sitting outside the house. “That your date?” he asked.

“Yes,” Lucas answered. “But don’t go talk to them. Just go, please?”

“Fine, fine. You two be sure to clean up your messes, alright?”

“We will.”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret either, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And… if you’re keeping your date overnight, lock your door so I don’t walk in on you both naked in the morning.”

“Dad—”

“And if you happen to need more condoms, there’s a box full in the bathroom—”

“Daaad!”

Flint snickered heartily as he entered his car. He started the engine and slowly rolled out the street.

Ness turned off his car and exited, heading towards the front door. He noticed how Lucas still looked flushed with an embarrassing red. “Did your dad say something weird?”

“Shut up and get in,” Lucas mumbled.

Ness quickly stepped in and made his way to Lucas’s room, waiting for the him to enter. He heard the front door shut and footsteps hurry towards him, and the blond arrived as expected, closing the room door and locking it.

Lucas awkwardly turned around and leaned against the door while he stared at Ness, unsure of how to start. Besides vaping—which he steered clear of—sex was a common interest between many people he knew in high school, and he was jealous that some of the people he knew with were already having such relations with others before he could. Now, he got his chance and he felt so excited at first, but it felt nerve-wracking looking like an idiot in front of his best friend. He knew everything about Ness just from spending so much time with him, but there was nothing from daily life that indicated anything he liked about… _this._ He was so afraid he would mess up and do something he disliked.

Ness cupped the blond’s cheek and laid a gentle kiss. His body wasn’t asserted too heavily, but Lucas felt like he was pushed back against the door rather than him willingly leaning on it. However, his lips still moved comfortably, relishing in the soft warmth that Ness pressed against him.

The raven-haired boy pulled away, smirking softly. “I can tell you’re nervous.”

Lucas timidly looked down. “It’s my first time, I can’t help it.”

Ness huffed a light chuckle. “I figured. But don't worry—it’s my first too.”

“You’ve… never had sex yet?” Lucas inquired. “I figured you would by now.”

“I wanted to save it for someone special,” Ness told. “But that doesn’t mean I’m not experienced. You can let me show you how it’s done.”

Lucas shook his head. “No, I know how it works, it’s just… what if I screw up somehow?”

Ness smiled as he took Lucas’s face in his hands again. “You’re going to be just fine, I promise.”

Lucas nodded, placing his trust in him. “Alright…”

Ness kissed the blond’s cheek, and lightly whispered in his ear. “And remember, you can tell me to stop anytime. You don’t have to be a hero for me.”

Lucas brushed against Ness’s cheek, letting the muscles of his smile caress him. “You’re so amazing, Ness.” Ness retracted his head and met Lucas’s watery eyes again. “So selfless and perfect.”

At that moment, Lucas wrapped his arms around Ness’s torso, pulling him in slightly. It took him a few seconds to realize how proactive his body responded, but Lucas enjoyed himself as his he felt Ness tentatively kiss him back, licking at his lips until the blond’s tongue darted out of its seal join their intimate moment. Ness cupped the blond’s face again as he angled his head to deepen the kiss, freely exploring his partner’s mouth enthusiastically. Lucas moaned softly, immediately getting hard as well, but continued to pour his heart into the kiss until he broke away first for a needed breath.

As they took a break, Lucas’s hands unconsciously ran up and down Ness’s chest, then grabbed the flaps of his jacket and trailed to the buttons to undo them quickly, and Ness shrugged it off easily. While Lucas started on his necktie and dress shirt, Ness returned the favor of undoing Lucas’s vest. Both were wordless and smiled with maddening red faces, full of eager to resume after getting through the obstacle of clothes. Lucas practically tore and yanked off Ness’s tie before pressing his mouth to Ness’s again, letting his own vest slip off nonchalantly.

They exchanged another deep kiss, albeit shorter in length, but both were left with a content smirk. Each then removed their own dress shirts, tossing them away and landing in the same spot. Only Ness was left with an undershirt, but before he removed it, he slipped the condoms from his pocket to the small counter next to Lucas’s bed. With his back facing the blond, he quickly pulled the white tee over his head and turned, only to see that his companion was obviously gawking at him.

Lucas had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants but stopped mid-way from yanking them down as soon as his eyes were laid on Ness. The last time he saw his bare torso was in 9th grade when they shared a class of physical education, when it was smooth and perfectly lean. His hands unconsciously released the hold of his pants, letting them drop as his eyes wandered all around Ness’s tanned and toned body, eventually resting them on his rather hairy chest.

Ness chuckled when Lucas stood silent in awe. “Like what you see?”

Slipping his feet and shoes off, Lucas walked over and trailed his hand across Ness’s shoulders and then down his chest, quietly humming as he lustfully ran his fingers through the hair. “Definitely,” Lucas answered. “Your muscles are… _god damn_.” His breathing started from low sighs but eventually got heavier quickly. He never thought he would be so turned on by chest hair and muscle—but he was so very turned on, as apparent when Ness peeked down at the blond’s lower body. The sight of him had gotten Lucas excited beyond reason.

“Hey, hey,” Ness whispered, leaning forward to caress Lucas’s face again. “You look like you’re going to hyperventilate.”

Lucas covered his mouth while slowing his breaths as best as he could, turning them from rough pants to smooth exhales. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m never usually this excited. But god, your body is just _beautiful_.

“You’re the beautiful one here,” Ness confessed. “I especially love _your_ body.” He brushed his hands from Lucas’s shoulders and down the side towards his waist. Just feeling his partner’s fingers trail down him gave him shivers, almost wincing from his sensitive tickled nerves. Ness placed reverent kisses on the blond’s body, starting from the neck and then across his shoulders, tasting a bit of his gorgeous porcelain skin with each pucker.

“Ness...” Lucas whined softly as he felt the warmth of Ness’s lips place wet spots all over him, leaving the cold air to tickle him all over. Ness remained silent, choosing to kiss the blond’s neck one more time before leading the blond to the bed. Lucas instinctively lied down on his back, and then witnessed Ness leaning over him. They shared one soft kiss before Ness slid down to Lucas’s smooth chest. Smirking at how adorable it was, he leaned down and gave into his urges, swirling his tongue on one of his nipples while rubbing his finger in a similar motion on the other. Lucas whimpered louder than before, threading his hands through Ness’s soft hair encouragingly. But when Ness decided to suck the pink bud into his mouth, a loud gasp forced its way through the blond’s lips. He savored the taste of one, and then placed his mouth over the other, not forgetting to use his fingers to keep his partner satisfied.

When Ness had tasted enough, he moved downwards to Lucas’s groin, feeling it with his hands and trying to imagine how adorable it must have looked just from touch without looking at it. He stared at Lucas’s petitely crunched face as he motioned his fingers all around the hardened fabric, and even let his palm cup the softer sack of his crotch. Ness kept his smile up, looking both aroused and amused, but let arousal became his main emotion as soon as he peeked down again, this time keeping his eyes on it longer than before.

Ness slipped his fingers under the waistband of Lucas's red briefs and gently tugged them down and off Lucas’s feet, laying his eyes on the blond’s cock that sprang forward from its restraint. He almost placed his mouth over it but looked up to be certain that Lucas wanted to continue. Their eyes met once more.

“You _really_ want this?” Ness asked.

“I wouldn’t be waiting for you if I didn’t,” Lucas answered, grinning. “Please, Ness—keep going.”

Ness averted his gaze back to Lucas’s dick, hoping that by sight alone the image would forever be burned in his mind. But once he placed his lips on it, it was easier to get it into his memory just by the texture and taste as it slid into his mouth. A sharp gasp escaped Lucas’s lips, and it was the most wonderful noise of pleasure that Ness had heard so far that it sent a jolt of arousal to his own erection. With his mouth taking in only a certain length, his hand stroked the leftover firmly, and Lucas whimpered adorably. Ness even paused from sucking and flicked his tongue across the slit on Lucas’s head and swirled around to add variety, eventually returning to letting his lips slide down again.

Lucas’s head thrashed left and right in his pillow as he dug his nails into the bed, but stopped his other hand from doing so on Ness’s shoulder. He wanted to watch Ness go up and down on his length so badly, but he knew it would only torture him more. In return, he made the most adorable and sexy sounds for his lover, with each cry being audibly different as he felt his shaft being licked and taken in. Finally, when Ness enveloped his entire length with only his mouth and kept himself there, Lucas moaned out loudly and just barely arched his body.

“G-God, Ness…!” Lucas stuttered erratically. “I can’t hold…!”

Ness grinned as he crawled up to kiss Lucas’s cheek, and then placed a gentle hand on the blond’s heaving chest. “It’s okay, Luc’,” Ness whispered in his ear. “Let me make you cum.”

Lucas nodded and opened his eyes to look at him pleadingly. Ness gave him one more kiss before returning to his cock, sucking on the head again and slowly lowered his mouth. Ness did his best to suppress his gag reflexes once more, and downed the entire length again while letting his mouth add sucking pressure all over. Lucas’s legs shuddered and struggled to keep still so as to not mess Ness up, but he just had to spread his legs and give himself some freedom. Ness took the chance to let two of his fingers make their way to the blond’s lips, politely tapping them before Lucas accepted them in. Ness’s own cock twitched agonizingly behind the restraint of the pants he still had on as Lucas sucked his fingers until they were slippery wet. Then, Ness pulled them away brought them back down while Lucas’s legs were still apart. With a wider room to offer, Ness had his fingers caress Lucas’s opening with the wet fingers.

Lucas shuddered and bucked into Ness’s mouth impulsively. The blond came through his partner’s lips without warning, gasping repeatedly as his orgasm shocked his entire body. Ness glued his lips shut around his length while rubbing his stomach with his untainted hand, calming him until he felt the last drop slip on his tongue, swallowing the last bits. Once he thought he was finished, Ness eased Lucas’s cock out of his mouth and leaned over him again, watching his body calm his tremors as he stroked the blond’s hair to help sooth him.

“Wow…” Lucas managed to gasp out. He opened his eyes and smiled when their gazes met again. “That was amazing...”

Ness chuckled from the hearty praise. “You taste pretty good,” he added.

The odd comment caused both to laugh together for a moment before Lucas pulled Ness down for a soft kiss. But after their kiss finished, Lucas immediately pushed Ness to the side and got on top of him, pinning the lower part of his legs down with his body.

“Oh, what’re you planning to do?” Ness intriguingly asked.

“I need a minute or two to get aroused again before we go further,” Lucas replied. “So… it’s my turn.” He showed off the most seductive smirk he could offer as he tugged the buckle off Ness’s belt, and then unbuttoned and unzipped his dress slacks. Ness lifted his hips helpfully as his pants were pulled off. Lucas was incredibly eager to see what lied behind Ness’s underwear, so he reached to spring it out through the opening of his boxers rather than slide them off. His fingers were left at the base of Ness’s long shaft as he stared down at Ness, but stopped quickly when he noticed Ness watching him with a flush.

Lucas blushed as well. “Sorry, I’ve never touched another dick before…”

“It’s okay,” Ness reassured, giving him a strained smile. “Take your time—no need to rush.”

Lucas smiled reassuringly, and then crawled forward. “Then in that case… could I play with your body, too? I really want to feel you all over.”

“I’d love that,” Ness replied. “You get to try and learn what I like.”

“This’ll be fun, then.” Lucas smiled back and lowered himself to kiss Ness’s neck, sighing softly at the feeling of chest hair brushing against his nipples. He kissed Ness's skin eagerly then moved across his shoulder to his beautiful bicep and ran his nails and fingertips across the other one. "You have such wonderful arms,” Lucas complimented.

Ness chuckled and replied, "Thank you." He wrapped an arm around Lucas's waist and drew circles on his lower back. "And you have a wonderful everything."

"Oh hush," Lucas growled playfully.

Ness smiled at how enthusiastic the blond was, and let his hands rest back on the bed. Lucas continued with his task of laying kisses all over Ness's biceps and down to suck on the crook of his elbow. Ness made a noise between a laugh and a moan and Lucas wasn't sure if he was tickled or pleasured—perhaps both. He moved to Ness's chest and decided to see if Ness's nipples were as sensitive as his. Ness let out a manly groan and Lucas smiled as the sound sent arousal straight through his own body. He alternated between sucking one nipple and caressing the other happily and Ness just lied back and enjoyed. Finally, Lucas had Ness's nipples exactly the way he wanted them, so he moved down to the erection that was just begging for his attention. With Ness arching his waist upwards again, Lucas lifted the boxers over the length and slid them off, finally having an entire nude lower body to himself.

Ness licked his lips and tried not to squirm too much as Lucas stroked him hesitantly. "Don't do anything that you don’t think you can do," he expressed, placing a warm, comforting hand on Lucas's head.

Lucas responded with a giggle. "I'm ready, Ness—I’m just still nervous. I don't want to grip too hard and hurt you or something."

"You'll be fine," Ness reassured.

Lucas nodded and curled his fingers around Ness's shaft. He stroked Ness eagerly and Ness bucked up into his touch eagerly. "That…that's great, Lucas…" he groaned encouragement.

Lucas giggled again and lied down between Ness's legs. He calmed his body once more with a deep breath, and then leaned down to kiss the tip of his partner’s cock. Then, he flicked his tongue at Ness and they both let out a low moan. With each few seconds, Lucas pushed himself to take a little more, going as far as half-down Ness’s length before it could hit his throat. As he worked Ness—sucking, licking, kissing, and stroking with fervor, he felt his own arousal growing. Oral sex was the one part of sex Lucas had always been fascinated and aroused by, and he definitely loved tasting what Ness had to offer him.

Finally, Lucas had his share of tasting Ness’s body, and wanted to let Ness take back control. He crawled to the other side of the bed and they kissed each other passionately once more as Ness slowly positioned himself over Lucas again.

“Do you have any lotion?” Ness questioned as their kiss just broke. Lucas silently answered and pointed at the drawer in the counter next to them. Ness pulled the drawer out and reached for the small bottle inside, squirting a bit onto his hand. He looked at Lucas for permission and he nodded eagerly. Ness covered two fingers with the lotion and pressed one slowly inside the smaller teen, causing him to groan as he forced himself to relax.

"You're so beautiful, Lucas." He pressed another finger inside and Lucas reached down to stroke his own rehardened length as Ness scissored and stretched his fingers in the blond’s cavity, making sure he was ready for his cock. Then, he added more lotion and forced a third finger inside. Lucas flinched at the sting, but Ness leaned in to kiss him gently. "You're doing good, Luc'."

Lucas opened his eyes and smiled softly. Ness twisted his fingers and pressed against his prostate, causing his partner to cry out and arch off the bed again. "Ah—Ness!"

Ness smirked from the discovery of the blond’s most sensitive spot. "Are you ready for me?" he asked softly. As his response, Lucas spread his legs even farther apart around the taller boy, leaving plenty of room for him to work with.

Ness finally reached for one of the condoms on the counter, tearing one it open and leaving the package on the counter to worry about later. He placed his cock through the condom and rolled the ring down, wrapping his erection properly and securely.

Lucas meekly watched as Ness brought the lotion to his hand again, feeling his bum twitching with eager. “Should… should I be on my hands and knees first?”

“You could,” Ness told as he squirted an amount of lotion on his hand. “I heard it’s supposed to be easier that way. Then when you’re comfortable, we can turn you over, hm?”

Lucas nodded and rolled his body over, propping himself up on his hands and knees as he suggested. He turned his head to see that Ness had threw the lotion on his cock, then saw two fingers reach for his backside again. Ness slid the fingers inside and gave him an extra bit of stretching in his new position so he could have an expectation of what he was about to feel kneeling like this. Lucas audibly sighed and slowly pushed back against his hand.

“Are you ready?” Ness inquired once more.

“Yes,” Lucas breathed. “Just go slow.”

Ness leaned over Lucas as he lined himself up. He pressed a kiss to the back of his neck as he eased inside his lover. Lucas breathed deeply as he felt himself being penetrated. He focused on opening himself up to by pushing his own body back and forth, rather than have Ness thrust forward. Slowly, but surely, the stinging pain eased away, and Ness was able to rock his hips without worrying about blond, eventually hearing a tone of pleasure in his repeated breaths.

"I'm ready, Ness. Let me turn over," Lucas practically begged.

Ness gently did as told, trying to stay inside Lucas even as he flipped himself to lay on his back. Lucas wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, pulling him down and kissed his lips firmly. Ness gripped Lucas's knees and urged him to wrap his legs around his waist, in which he obliged pleasingly. They held onto each other tightly as Ness started to thrust slowly, their faces just inches away with each push inside. Ness located his prostate and pressed into it with every thrust, causing the blond to gasp loudly with each hit. They kissed each time their breathing wasn’t too heavy and when Lucas used his legs to pull Ness in deeper.

"Oh god Luc’," Ness moaned as he was inches away from the other’s face. "You feel so good..."

"You too—ah...! Go faster..." Lucas pleaded.

Ness nodded as it was something he wanted to do as well. “You’re flexible, right?”

“Yeah…?”

Ness took one of Lucas's legs off his waist and brought it up over his shoulder. The room for Ness’s hips widened and he was able to thrust in smoother and deeper, both moaning loudly at the new depth. Ness was pushing in and out at just the right angle and speed, and Lucas was babbling relentlessly about how it felt _so good_. Ness's groaned, grunted, and occasional cussed combined with Lucas's name but that only added to their intimacy. He was more focused on listening to Lucas cry out in pleasure, going on and on about how good Ness felt, how big he was, and just everything else that came to him on the spur of the moment.

He looked so beautifully debauched, clinging to Ness like he was going to float away if he hadn’t. Ness felt so grateful through his haze of pleasure. He was grateful that Lucas had allowed him this—that he was letting him experience something so amazing. He felt so blessed to have taken the opportunity and approached his bestest friend in the world on a romantic night, and turned him into his passionate lover. He didn’t regret changing his feelings about his former platonic friend: he was proud he was gay and in love with Lucas. The entire world faded away and all he saw was Lucas. All he heard was Lucas, and all he cared about was Lucas. Without saying a word, he promised to give everything he could to Lucas.

Lucas was barely aware of anything other than how Ness felt inside him, holding him close with desire. However, through that haze of sex, he was able to recognize a shift in his lover. He looked into the deep violet aurora in his eyes again and was overwhelmed by what he saw this time. All the memories of their lifelong friendship didn’t vanish but became stored as a treasure only to be locked tight by Ness's love, tenderness, appreciation, and happiness.

Once more, the blond smiled up at him and pulled him down for a kiss. Ness started to wrap his hand around Lucas's leaking erection, but Lucas gently brushed the hand away. "No," he panted. "I wanna cum from your dick… so don't hold back...”

Ness nodded and kissed him again. He pulled Lucas's other leg over his shoulder and increased the speed of his thrusts, hitting his beloved’s prostate dead on every time and loving how he clenched up. "I love you, Lucas," Ness whispered into Lucas's ear. "I love you so much."

“I love you too…!” Lucas’s voice reached its highest peak as he screamed from the burst of pleasure that swelled from his prostate and coursed through his entire body. As he loudly gasped a stronger orgasm, his insides became unbearably rigid. Ness groaned and thrusted deeply before cursing loudly next to the blond’s ear, feeling the condom almost dart off his shaft as he filled the tip to the brim.

Lucas groaned as he slid his legs off Ness's shoulders and held onto him with his arms through their tremors, resting their warm and weary bodies together, disregarding the mess on both their stomachs. Ness turned his head and kissed the corner of Lucas's lips, then returned to catching his breath.

Lucas turned his head and pecked his partner’s lips as a response. “Ness,” he began. “I love how big you are… but damn, you’re heavy.”

“Then let go of me so I can turn over.”

Both of them laughed as the blond released his grasp. Ness gently pulled his limp member out of Lucas and carefully removed the condom, momentarily staring at the amount of cum he released. He tied up the opening into a knot and confidently tossed the waste into the nearby trash bin. Afterwards, he crashed back down next to Lucas, who snuggled up against Ness’s body.

“Am I allowed to stay overnight?” Ness casually asked.

Lucas looked up. “You can, but is it fine with your family?”

“They’ll understand.” Ness slid his arm around Lucas’s back, pulling closer. “I just want to be with you a little longer.”

Lucas threw his arm over Ness’s body, nuzzling his face against his chest. “It's not like this'll be the last time we’re going to be together like this, you know. We still have like a month left of high school. And then there’s college, and… maybe _something_ after that?”

“I hope so,” Ness answered happily. “But it’d make both of our nights if we fell asleep cuddling, wouldn’t it?” he pointed out. “I’d definitely remember this as the best night of my life when we look back on it together in the future.”

Lucas smiled warmly and rested his head against the other, remembering the words he vowed earlier. “You’re absolutely right.”

The next few moments were happy and quiet. Lucas enjoyed the warmth of sharing body heat with his lover under a single blanket, a moment he thought would never come true until tonight. He cooed one last time before finally closing his eyes and held Ness as close as he could. As Ness looked down at his partner’s sleeping face, he recalled his earlier, joyous feelings, and cherished them close.

“Hey, Lucas?” Ness murmured.

“Yeah?” he responded, without opening his eyes.

“I’m glad you were my prom date tonight.” Ness kissed the blond’s forehead one last time, before easing his body into a relaxing state.

Lucas caressed Ness’s body with a loving smile, hidden from the older teen’s closed eyes.

“Me too,” he whispered, and joined his new lover into a well-deserved rest.


End file.
